Dreaming of Paradise
by ShadedRogue
Summary: Myu recollects her time spent with Kiba. Myu's P.O.V.


**Note: **This story has been rewritten, though not reposted. I've worked out some of the vagueness and made it about two pages longer than it was.

You'll notice in the story where I said that they represent these animals instead of saying they are these animals and I just want to say I realize they are the animals and I had to change it because I handed this in for an English assignment and my teacher was like 'Duh...human's aren't wolves' O.o; so you know. I would have changed it, but I didn't want to screw it up. So, please don't flame me about it

All that said, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's affiliates.**

* * *

**

Dreaming of Paradise

**-**

I couldn't place how long it had lasted, because at the place where time no longer flows one can never know how much time has elapsed because time does not exist. But for however long it may have been I had never felt more alive. I had been alone in that place for what felt like an eternity and beyond, I didn't know how I had even gotten there…one day I had awakened and found myself in this place, this unfamiliar place.

At first, it had felt like paradise. The multi-coloured waters that looked like they had been touched by rainbows, the rolling lush green fields, sky that changed from a deep cerulean to an alloy of different pinks and purples, but somehow never got dark. It truly was heaven.

But somehow, after a while none of that seemed to matter to me. I could not hunt the cattle that wandered tauntingly in front of me, nor eat the ever-ripe fruit growing in bountiful amounts from the lush trees; I could not drink from the colourful spring. I could never eat, never drink, never starve, and never wither. I could not die and I couldn't feel any pain, except for the loneliness that tugged at my weary heart for so long.

There was no way out and I was trapped. I searched and searched, hoping that somewhere there would be a way out, a way to escape from this place. But I soon realized that I was forever a victim of this eternal prison.

But one day he appeared. I had found him lying beneath the weeping plant, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever bothered him in his life. For the first time in a long time I had felt hope, I had thought that maybe I would no longer have suffer being alone in this place. He would be my companion.

I realized that he was like me, the ones who house the spirits and characteristics of animals. He looked human enough, even acted human in some ways, but he wasn't. He was one of the ancient race, the ones who were thought to be extinct for nearly two hundred years, the race of wolves.

He approached the place with a nervous curiosity, awed at its beauty but wary nevertheless, and I would later learn that he was cautious by nature, much like the creature he represented. He asked me if this was the paradise he had been so desperately searching for. I could not answer him for I did not know, but instead smiled kindly and took his hand. I told him my name was Myu and he told me his name was Kiba and from what I could tell, he was silent yet strong and good-willed.

We had spent many uncountable moments together and I had never been happier. He had told me about his companions and how they had gone out in search for a place called paradise. He spoke about the world as he left it, describing every horrible detail of the post apocalyptic terror it had been since the Nobles, a group of high class humans had taken over and started wars, destroying everything they saw in an already dying world. He told me that paradise would be at the very end of the world and its inhabitants and only the wolves, the only creatures who could still be considered pure would be able to find it.

I had listened intently, fascinated by his tales of his adventure and glad to be in the company of another after being isolated for so long. Kiba had asked me about my life and where I had come from I smiled sadly and replied that I did not know for this place was all I knew in my memories. He looked sad for me, sad that I had no recollection of what I had left behind or who I was, except for a name that I somehow knew was my own, but he continued to smile that gentle smile.

I had felt a connection with him from the moment we had met. We were so different yet so alike, both seeking a certain companionship. We enjoyed the company we brought to each other, but deep down I knew that we were too different.

He was a wolf, an ancient one seeking the possible rebirth of the world and I was a lynx who had absolutely no knowledge of her former self. He had companions in the other world who were searching for him, who needed him perhaps, no, who did need him even more than I did. He had a life that he could remember and go back to. I did not and that's what made us different.

I tried to push that to the back of my mind and enjoy whatever time we may have had together, somehow I knew he would eventually have to return to his world and complete what he and his companions had set out to do. My memory had faded so much that I could no longer recall myself to the former world, but his memory was fresh and vivid, he still had a chance to live.

Soon, the moment I had feared finally arrived. We were sitting in the field in a comfortable silence when a vicious and sudden wind blew over. There was a strange chanting and voices, voices calling out his name, begging him to return. Kiba had started to fade away as the chanting grew louder and the wind blew stronger, he was going back home and once again I would be alone. He had been reluctant to leave without me, but I knew I couldn't go back.

I smiled and told him to return home to his friends and not to worry, for I was certain we would meet again, perhaps even in a different place.

Time has gone and passed since that time, but I find myself no longer feeling bitter or angry at my solitude. I no longer feel alone, because for as long as I may remain here, I have his memory and the belief that once he finds this paradise, and I believe whole heartedly that he will, he will lift the lingering death from the world and I will be set free.

**Updated: July 16, 2006.**


End file.
